


Swap Up

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [30]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, class swap, i love the drunk god, it fits the character, swapped up classes are fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The Mighty Nein as what they would be with their classes swapped up.





	Swap Up

**Molly**  knew he was a really shitty rogue, but he didn’t much care. He liked his flashy eye catching clothes, and was able to manage well enough without sneaking in the shadows to get what he wanted. He could juggle and play with his daggers for the circus instead of sneakily steal, that was more fun any day. Besides, it was much more fun to listen to Yasha’s fortunes then to sneak around avoiding the gazes of others. 

He was never one to meet expectations of others, why should he do so just because he was a rogue?

No one taught her how to heal, in the clan. She was so bad at helping the torturer, she ended up healing the people instead.  **Nott**  doesn’t know when or how it happened, but a day after waking up with the worst hangover she has ever had in a long while, there was a holy symbol in the shape of a tankard gripped in her hand. Not one she had seen before, she didn’t even know how she knew it was a holy symbol, it just felt right to call it that. 

Under the service of the Lucky Drunk, Cayden Cailean, Nott prayed and freed her friend that night, allowing them both to escape to their own freedoms. A feat she would later do once more when she met Caleb in jail, escaping once again with the help of her god and her new friend

**Yasha**  knew she was special, that she could use her blood to do things and didn’t need any specific weapon or item to perform them. It wasn’t the greatest thing for a carnival though, and had to submit to doing something a little less interesting. Telling fortunes was okay, but she didn’t much care for it, even if Molly found it fascinating. 

Sometimes she felt a strange pull from her magic, and left for a little while. She always came back, though most of the time without any answers as to why she was gone. 

**Beau** ’s parents totally fucked up somehow, making her go with monks. She always had magic, what did her dad think some monks could do, suppress it and make it somehow go away? Make the magic stop the same as make her obedient? Fat chance of that shit happening. 

She was a motherfucking magic user, and a natural damn good one at that. It was easy for her to leave. 

**Jester**  heard the whispers when she was young, though they only grew louder after she woke up outside Nicodranas in a lot of pain, after she managed to escape the people trying to kill her. She slept that night and dreamed of an eye, and knew that it had saved her, protected her, and wanted her to learn and grow and get better in return. An odd request from a friend, but one she was happy to do for them!

Her friend gave her a hexblade lollipop sword thing, and it was really cool! 

**Fjord**  thought he had a good handle on his anger. Probably a bit too good a handle, if anyone were to care. He’d learned well how to harness it when needed, and when best not to give in to that unsavory shit he got teased for in his youth. People were always surprised when he let it out and the aggressor tended not to have a good day afterwards. 

He wasn’t what people would normally consider a barbarian, and he was happy for it, doing his best not to need his abilities when he could talk it out instead. 

**Caleb**  had lost his magic, somewhere in the years between. He didn’t much miss it, but there was a gaping hole left where once there was boundless magical energy stored in him. He focused on that absence, meditating for hours on it, watching and appreciating Nott for her help when she used her magic to heal him when he injured himself. She would probably teach him a bit if asked, but he doesn’t want that. 

He can protect himself without magic, can find a way to reconcile what he had done in his past, so long as he was strong enough to fight without. He didn’t need magic when he was a strong enough monk to dismantle his past mistakes. 


End file.
